Help Me Make the Music of the Night
by JellicleCassie
Summary: Ashley is a girl who loves to sing, but lacks the confidence she needs.But when a wish gone awry whisks her back to 1870,she meets a man who can help her achieve whats she most desires-to be Christine in her school play.When love is there, will she stay
1. Chapter 1

Phantasy

"Really? _Phantom of the Opera_? The old man seriously needs to get a grip," Mary laughed.  
"

First _CATS_ and now this?" Viktoria gawked.

"You'll be able to guess who'll get Christine..." Nancy giggled.

"Hanna..." Joe laughed. The four girls turned the sound of his voice.

"Ashley, you haven't said anything yet," another male chimed in. Joshua.  
"Which unusual for you," Viktoria smirked.  
"Thanks guys. You are all too kind," Ashley said and walked to her locker. 'Really? Phantom?' she thought bubbling over in excitment. Ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamed of playing the lead role of Christine Daae. She sang "Think of Me" "Angel of Music" and "All I Ask of You"probably a billion times before. Now the oppurtunity to be her...Christine... was dangling right in her face. Sure she had the voice of an angel, but she wasn't trained and she lacked the confidence that matched her beautiful voice. She played piano, violin, flute, saxophone... you name it, she played it. But she couldn't sing a big solo in front of people. She was in CATS the year before and snagged the role of Cassandra, even though she was aiming for Griddlebone but chickened out at her audition. She ran out crying. Luckily she sang just enough to give her Cassie, a small singing part developed her Alto range. Ashley was a natural Mezzo Soprano and could hit all the high notes like Christine (and Carlotta) could.

As she closed her locker, getting ready to finally end her day, a handsome blonde headed guy greeted her. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Hello sweetheart," he cooed. Ashley blushed. She kissed her boyfriend back and he chuckled. Joshua smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back.  
"I'm going out for Raoul, so you better go out for Christine, babe. Auditions are in a week," he snickered. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"We'll see," she said, walking to her car. Joshua stopped her.

"Hey, I love you," he said softly.

"Love ya too, doll. Bye," she laughed and got in her car. He strode up to her window. "No goodbye kiss?" he said. Ashley shrugged.

"Eh... Why not?" she said, kissing him softly.

"Thanks. Bye," he said.

"NP. Bye," she said pulling out of the Parking lot. As she drove out, another girl was waiting for him in his truck.

"Ready, love?" he said, getting in and locking the door. The girl's hands flew to his shirt and ripped it off.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, beggining to kiss her roughly.

As Ashley got home, she told her parents about the news. They smiled widely, remebering their child's dream to play Christine. They chattered along and she went to her room and played the overture on her iPod. She sighed as she listened to the majesty of the music filling her head. Her phone vibrated, reminding her that it was time to meet Joshua at his house. She got ready and said goodbye. But right as she went to leave, Joshua texted her, cancelling the date. Ashley sighed, genuinely sad.

"Ash, there is a Phantom festival in town tonight. Would you like to go?" her mom asked. She immeadiatly perked up.

"Lets go then!" she smiled and grabbed her coat.

**Author's Note**

**Ello you guys! I know this is short, but I am working really hard on it. Like really hard. Hopefully the next installment will be better. My amazing friend AshAsh7 requested that I write her a story about _The Phantom of the Opera_ since she is in love with it. She is obviously the main character in this story. And wish her luck because her school is doing _Phantom_ and she really wants to be Christine. So keep your fingers crossed and she'll update you. I know there are ALOT of _Phantom of the Opera_ stories here, but we (JellicleCassie and AshAsh7) thank you for reading. And rumor has it that she is writing a _Phantom _story too. (181 stories about this opera weren't enough:D) Ashley is a talented writer (and singer/musician might I add) so I think you should look into her stories.**

**With Love,**

**& Music,**

**JellicleCassie**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MUSIC, SONGS, OR CHARACTERS FROM THE REALLY USEFUL GROUPS PHANTOM. IF YOU STEAL ASHLEY, YOU DIE! AND ALL RIGHTS FOR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA GO TO REALLY USEFUL GROUPS( ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER) ETC. NO STEALING MY CHARACTERS EVEN IF THEY ARE IRRESTISTABLY AMAZING!

Ashley got in the car, and sat quietly. Her parents were in the front seat, chatting about the weather. After about five minutes, the sedan pulled into a parking space. She crawled out of the car. She pulled her leather jacket tightly around her muscled, yet petite waist. Her parents locked the door and joined her. The opera was starting soon. Ashley choose a seat and sat there while her parents went to buy snacks and drinks from the concession stand. She glanced around. The place was packed. As the overture started, she got chills. Not from the cool Southern Californian night but from the music. It was powerful. Beautiful. Her parents soon sat with her. Andre and Firmin googled over Christine and as Carlotta stormed out, they were mortified. Luckily Madame Giry saved the day by offering Christine to sing. "The chorus girl?" the managers cried in utter disbelief, until she sang. The girl playing the part had a descent voice, but it was slightly nasal and off pitch. That hurt Ashley's perfect pitch she had been blessed with as a child. "You sing way better darling," her dad whispered. She laughed softly and continued watching. Soon it was over and Meg started "Angel of Music". She had a softer voice, but even more nasaly. Soon her favorite part was coming. After Rauol sang with her, the Phantom was coming. This was her favorite part. The familiar tune swept to her mind. She could hear herslef humming along with the music. As they came to the Phantom's lair, Ashleys heart fluttered. The Phantom's voice was sweet and seductive ad dark. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. Finally music of the night came on. This was her favorite song of the opera. Se closed her eyes and allowed te music to take over her. The powerful music took her soul and embedded it into the music. Once it had finished, she sank in her seat, still hipnotized by the gorgeous melody that filled her head. Once it had cleared, intermission had occurred. She got up and stretched. Something caught her crystal green eyes. Joshua was kissing another girl. Her heart stopped. It was Kayla. She stormed over to him and slapped his face. "We're over!" she screamed. As she was yelling, Joshua's friend Justin strolled by. "Dude not cool" he said after Ashley ran off into the night. He had liked her ever since he was in ninth grade. Joshua rolled his eyes as Justin followed her. Ashley stopped to catch her breath. "Wandering child, what is wrong?" a woman said, clearly concerned. Ashley looked up. She poured out her emotions. The woman smiled. "You need to visit the past to recieve guidance. You have an old soul. Perhaps of one who lived in the late 1800s," she smiled again. Ashley stopped crying. "I've always loved that era," she said looking up. The woman started mumbling somthing chant-like. Ashley felt weird and tingly. "Have a good evening," she said mysteriously. Ashley returned to her seat. As "Past the Point of No Return" was being sung, she felt someone sit next to her. She glanced over and her eyes met someone other than her parents. Justin. "Your dad asked me to keep an eye on you because they are with your brother," he said. She nodded and finished watching the opera. Justin took her home. "I'm so sorry about tonight," he said. "I just wish I could live in the time Christine did. I would've made the better choice. There wouldn't be as much drama," Ashley said, longingly. "But until then, if you need me, give me a call," Justin said, walking off. "Thanks again," she said walking into her home, closing the door behind her. She walked silently up to her room and closed the door. The tears flooded in her eyes. She sobbed and sobbed. "I wish I could be where my soul belongs. Maybe things would be better," she said mindlessly forgetting what the mysterious woman had said to her. She crawled into her bed, sleep strangely hitting her over the head immeadiately. She woke up. Yet, she wasn't in her room anymore... 


	3. Chapter 3

She was marching down some stairs with this mob singing. Her hair was in curls as usual, but was in a high ponytail. She looked down, and she wasn't wearing her red pjs. She wad wearing a white v neck top with frills tucked into high waisted black pants with silver buttons down the side. Knee legnth black boots caressed the lower half of her legs. She could her people cursing under their breaths. She pushed herself to the front of the mob. They were entering this lair. She gasped. It was just like the Phantom's. She slushed through the water and stepped up where there was a throne and a white mask there. She took it into her hands and explored the place, searching for any sign of the phantom. She slid behind a curtain. The mob grumbled and finally gave up on finding him. After they had left for sure, she came out of hiding. The candles where still lit, giving the place a soft glow. Still holding the mask, she walked slowly around, examining every aspect. The organ. The sheet music scattered everywhere. The beauty of this place. She finally felt content. This place was teeming with music. Soon she thought of last night. Sadness filled her heart and hatred. She felt as if she wasn't good enough for him. She dare not say his name, nor think of it. She felt hideous and unwanted. Looking into the shattered mirror, she glanced at the white mask in her hand. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt when she heard footsteps. She went back to her curtain where she hid from the mob and Meg. She heard sobbing and crashing. Slowly coming out, she slid towards the sobbing shadow. She was inching closer and closer. She took one last step that made noise that echoed thoughout the lair. She froze. The man turned around. Anger and hate filled his eyes, but there. Was something hidden deeper- rejection and the desire to be accepted and loved. "Who are you ad what are you doing here you little girl? You shouldn't be here," he screamed, yet Ashley didn't move. She stepped a step forward, extending her delicate arm toward this man who was furious. She offered the mask to him. He yanked it from her. "Answer me!" he demanded. She gazed into his eyes. All of a sudden her soul felt like it was lifted off the ground. She began to sing " Music of the Night" stretching the more Alto part of her glorious voice. His eyes softened only slightly, then hardened again. He picked her up by the neck and held her tightly, stopping the air from passing in her throat. "HOW DARE YOU SING THAT SONG?" he screamed. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I just-" "Just what? Where so frightened by my face?" "I looked into your eyes and felt the music come over me," she said, gasping for air. His eyes softened once more and his iron grip loosened. She fell to the floor and began weeping. She wiped her tears and stood up. "My name is Ashley and I have no idea what I'm doing here to be honest. And I am eighteen," she said strongly. He whipped around. "Then I suggest you leave, Ashley," he hissed. She crept to him. "I'm too far away from home," she said, noticing the violin in the corner. Her eyes locked onto it. "You cannot stay," he said, noticing this. How could one be so defiant, yet not afraid of his face. So much like- He dare not think of her. Christine Daae. The girl who shredded his heart. All of a sudden, sweet violin music filled his head. He glanced over. The girl was playing 'All I Ask of You'. "You lied" she cursed under her breath, placing the violin down, stopping the music. Sobs filled her voice. "How could he choose her over me?" she cried. "How dare she choose him over me?" he hissed. Ashley glanced up. He met her gaze. For a moment, he was having second thoughts. "You can stay," he said, suddenly taking her by surprise. "But only on one account." he smiled. "Anything," she said, pleading at his feet. "Don't go up there and tell them about me," he said. She nodded. "I wish to be trained, um Opera Ghost sir," she said. His thoughts went to Christine. "Not now. Let me show you where you can stay," he said, taking her arm. Her eyes glistened as he lead her. He was caught off guard when he looked at her. There was compassion written all over her face. His heart fluttered in the slightest bit. She was absolutely beautiful. Perhaps more beautiful than Christine. She was slightly taller than Christine. 'No! You love Christine not this girl!' his mind screamed. 'Give her a chance' his heart retorted. "And please, call me Erik," he said to Ashley, who nodded and went to the bed. He closed the curtain to the room and walked to his organ where he couldn't believe what he had just done. "I'm being to nice!" he cried. He picked up his head and took a deep breath. "I guess the nicer I am, the faster she'll leave," he concluded. He played his organ to clear his thoughts. 'They always say the best way to get over a dearly loved dog is to get a puppy,' he thought. "Well now I've got one," he sighed, trying to think. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Ashley woke up, she saw an array of clothes to choose from. She saw fancy gowns, tuxedo pieces, and somethings more on the naughty side. She just slipped on her boots and walked out to where Erik should be. She opened the curtain and there he was. His hair was back to the dark shade it was before Christine had pulled off the mask. The mask itself was perfectly in place. She smiled to herself, walking out silently to him. He heard her "silent" footsteps and turned around. "Hello," he said calmly. "Did you sleep well?" "Yes actually," a smile lit her face. "You interest me, Ashley. Tell me about yourself," he said, leaning back. Ashley took a seat next to him. She began to tell him about herself. He listened intently. Ashley felt like she had cracked open a walnut shell. Most days and nights went like this. They would sit next to each other, but with each passing week, they would sit closer together. Soon Ashley became fond of him. Joshua was a distant part of her past. She was fallin They would sing together their voices intertwining with each other in the music. A perfect harmony was born everytime they sang. Erik found that coping without Christine was easier when Ashley was around him. Her joyful spirit made his day that much brighter. Those thoughts of before p get rid of her were slowly fading Erik wasn't the only one who's personality was changing. Ashley's soft innocence was shifting into a darker personality. She still kept her innocence, but it grew darker and more seductive- much like Erik's persona. Erik missed Christine, but she too became part of a more distant past. He was changing his thoughts about Ashley. "I think it's time," Erik said, a few months later. "Huh?" she said. "You wanted to be trained by me to be able to get the lead, so I will help you now," he smiled, going to the organ. Ashley followed him like a puppy. He played some warmup chords. Her voice rang out. Joy filled Erik's heart when she sang. He gazed at her longingly when she finished. "Now time for the real music," he said, pulling out a duet he hadn't sang in a while. "Past the Point of No Return" the sheet music read. Ashley gasped. He was feeling the same way too. His voice conquered his part. Ashley looked at the lyrics on the page. With each stimulating word, she was getting a mental image of her and Erik. She tried to shake it, but couldn't. The music had her trapped. He wanted her to know how he felt about her. Before she knew it, the music changed into a soft lullaby. Erik stood up and serinaded her. "Music of the Night" surrounded her much like it did the night she was in her own time. Except for, she could feel the feeling and emotion in his voice for her. It was much softer and seductive than "Past the Point of No Return". Ashley could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. When he sang "Help me make the music of the night.", she knew he meant it. Her hand carressed his face. It gently touched his mask. She smiled as he closed his eyes as he was enjoying her touch. A small smile found itself on his face. He opened his eyes slightly and she was extremely close. She peeled the mask off his face. His dark hair remained, but his distortion was shown. She gently kissed the distorted cheek. He opened his eyes and there were tears. He pulled her closer. He slid back on his mask and sat her down on the couch. He sat next to her. "Erik-," she said softly. He smiled and leaned in. After what seemed like forever, their lips met in a sweet kiss. She became eager for more quickly. He gladly kissed her more passionately. As they kissed, he carried her to the bed. When he stopped to carry her, her luscious lips found his neck and left their firey kisses embedded in his neck. He set her down and laid himself down. She crawled next to him kissed with more lust. He knew where this was going. He allowed her to get rid of his shirt, but as she was going for his pants, his hands placed hers back aroud his neck. She took a different approach. She unbuttoned her shirt, but Erik stopped her before she pulled it off. She was astonished. "You don't want me do you? Am I not good enough for you?" she said sitting up. His eyes softened. "I do want to be with you, but the time for these desires to be satisfied isn't right," Erik said calmly. She gave him a pouty lip. He kissed her furiously. When he pulled away, she was speechless. "That is the passion I feel fr you now. I don't think you're ready for that," he said. "I am," she said pulling off her shirt. "Not now," he said, trying to keep his thoughts straight even though there was this beautiful girl here seducing him. He wanted her so bad, he almost just gave in to her pleas. "Past the point of right or wrong. One final question: How long have we to wait before we're one?" she sang and pleaded at the same time. He was at a breaking point. He stormed out of the bedroom, leaving her astonished. Her seductive voice had pushed him just over the edge. She slid back on her shirt. He was by himself when she came out to him. "Erik- I'm sorry. Passion and lust just got the best of me-" she apologized. He turned to her, still shirtless. Her sorrowful face fueled his anger. He stood up and threw her away from him. He gave a sharp hiss. "First Christine now you? Go to hell I'm not playing this game again!" he screamed. Her head nestled itself in his bare chest. He threw he to the ground and kicked her ribs. She screamed. "You are just like her! Your voice is sweet like hers! You talk like her! Your kisses are like hers! When you touch me, I think of Christine!" he ran to the punjab lasso and lifted it off the shelf. "I hurt everytime I see you!" he said putting it around her neck. He picked her up by the lasso. "Die and go to hell bitch!" he screamed. Ashley kicked him in his gut. She ran but he caught her by the lacking rope. "Thought you'd run away from me, eh? Wrong guess!" he said, yanking her to him and tightening it's grip. He punched her in the face multiple times. Her tears stained her face. "I love you," she coughed. His eyes hardened even more. "You lie," he said, tightening it one last time. She gasped and slumped over. He let her fall to the ground. Her blood seeped from her head and trickled into the lake. He took a breath then looked and what he'd done. Her petite body was crumpled into a pile. He gasped. He had killed his final chance with love. He let out a giant sob and fell to his knees. He crawled to her and picked her up. Her blood ran over his bare chest. He carried her to the table and laid her down. Her dug out his medical supplies. He stopped the bleeding and wrapped a guaze around her head. He put her ribs back in place. He undid the lasso and threw it into the lake. "Stay with me, please. I'm a fool to have hurt you," he cried into her shirt. The realized it was bloody and went to get her a new one plus some new clothes. He undressed her, concentrating on getting her better, not on her body. Once she wad dressed, he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He looked one last time at her, felt the tears come back on and left her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if any chapters are ever short... some are long some aren't... just dealio with it!**

Ashley opened her eyes in the middle of the night or day? She couldn't tell. She tried to get up, but this pain surged throughout her entire body. Painful images from last night filled her brain. She sobbed from both memories and the present pain. Erik heard soft cries of pain coming from Ashley's room. He got up and walked there. She was frozen in her pain. Just soft sobs escapes from her red lips. He shook his head ashamed that he had caused her that much pain. His eyes couldn't drift from her shaking body. He left but her voice stopped him momentarily. "Erik," she said as loud as she could, but that came out only as a whisper. She called his name again, but this time, it was like a prayer. He came to her bedside and kneeled down to her level. "I'm here, even though you probably don't want to see me," he said, his voice shaking. Her head turned slightly. "I do want to see you," she whispered. Her shaky hand tried to reach out for his face. His hand caught it and placed it down. Her eyes looked down. "I was a fool," he said. "I never should get that mad at you-" "But I pushed you. I should've stopped," she said softly. He kissed the hand he still was holding. She closed her eyes tightly letting only a small tear escape. She was in agony. Every part of her ached. Erik glanced at her when he got up. "I'll get you some medicine and breakfast," he said. Ashley whimpered in pain. When he returned, he spoon fed her the medicine and food. She sighed in contentment. "Anything else?" he said. She thought on the question. "Sing to me," she smiled. He took a breath than sang to her a hymn. She was fast asleep before he could finish. He quietly crept out and began to write to the new managers of the opera. When Ashley was well enough, he wanted to take her to an opera, masqerade, and all over Paris. But the mask he had canceled the third desire. He let the ink dry and put it in an envelope. He placed wax over it and put his seal on it. Once it dried, he put it to the side. He began to count his finances for her medical bills. Now it was just waiting for her to heal. He sighed and placed his head down. This healing stage would take a while. The bruises and cuts were the first to heal. Her face luckily didn't change. Erik helped her to walk around the lair and soon she could do it by herself. Day by day, week by week she healed until she was fully healed enough to sing again. She regained her voice back with Erik's help. She finally became her old self, but was careful to be good. One night, they sat together chatting about the noise above them. People where restoring the opera. They began to catch fire again. He was falling deeply for her again. She had always loved him. He kissed her and began to get eager. She was the steady one. Finally when she sat in his lap facing him with his shirt off and and hers halfway off, she pulled away. His mouth flew to her neck where he found her sweetspot and kissed it. Shivers ran up her spine. Her hands rested on his chest and his rested on her thighs. As he bit her neck softly, she couldn't help bit moan his name, but tried not to. It had just escaped. She pulled his face to hers to give her neck a break. He kissed her passionately and she could feel his love radiating for her from him. Ashley thought of how she could stay here forever and marry Erik. How she and him could have children. How precious they would be. She got a warm feeling spread over her. She felt protected and safe finally with him. But most of all, she felt the love. When he pulled away, she fell back on the couch. He allowed her to fall asleep with his head on her lap. He stroked her hair as she fell asleep. When she was lightly snoring, he picked her up and carries her to the bed and sat her down. He smiled and kissed her forehead and left.


	6. Chapter 6

As time passed, he trained Ashley more and more. Her voice developed. In the day he'd train her, but at night he'd transition from her teacher to her lover. They'd talk and kiss passionately, but after the incident, Ashley knew her boundaries and tried her best to stay within them. Erik hardly ever got angry with her anymore. The masquerade was coming up and he wanted to take his lover to it. He felt good knowing there wasn't a Raoul going to take her away. That she was his. He purchased a ball gown and a few accessories for her. "Ashley?" he said the morning of the masquerade. Ashley was still sleeping. He touched her slightly and kissed her lips. Her crystalline green eyes fluttered open. "Hey Erik," she smiled sleepily. "Tonight is the masquerade and I was hoping you could attend it with me," he said. She gave him an adoring look. "I'd love to! What should I wear?" Ashley said, practically jumping out of the bed. She hugged him and sat down to eat breakfast he had made. She gracefully ate her eggs and bacon. Erik watched her and smiled. "I purchased you a few things," he said, making Ashley smile, then frown. "You didn't spend that much on me did you?" she said concerned. He smiled. "Money is of no object to me. Nothing matters to me more than you," he said, kissing her forehead. She blushed and cleaned her plate and put it away. "How will we get in?" Ashley said, changing the subject. Erik smiled wryly. "I sent them a note" he laughed. "And they won't try to kill you, right?" she said nervous for his future. "No I send them fondest greetings," he said walking to the organ. Ashley followed him and began to warmup for her training. As the day progressed, they finished the training and began to get ready. When Ashley walked to her room, a bunch of boxes where laying on her bed. A note lay on the top box read: Dear Ashley, This is the outfit for the masquerade tonight. The dress is in the wardrobe. I'll be here to meet you at 6:00. Love, Your Angel of Music She smiled ad looked at the dress. It was black silk and red velvet with rhinestones in the black tool. The top was a black corset with red piping. She put it on and spun around. She looked glorious and sexy. She placed on her heels and mask and walked out. Erik was standing there looking as dashing as ever. He placed a red rose on her pulled back hair. Cool metal hit her neck. She looked in the mirror. A ruby heart adorned her neck now. She smiled and kissed him. He was wearing black with red also and had a black mask on. He kissed back, then pulled the boat to the shore. He helped her in it, then hopped in. He pulled te boat to a stop when they reached the staircase. He tied it up and helped her out yet again. He offered her his arm and pulled his cape over them both. They were now at the. Top of the ballroom's staircase. Ashley gasped at the pure beauty of it. No one noticed them. Erik led her down to the main floor where the dancing was. He fixed himself to begin to dance when all of a sudden, something caught his eye. Christine was here. With that stupid Raoul. His temper flared and Ashley gazed over to see what he was getting so worked over about. She hissed. She was here. She clutched tightly on to her Phantom. He was hers. Christine had her chance, yet she made the wrong choice. Erik noticed her tight grip and held on to Ashley closer and his movements became more rigid. Christine was having an amazing time with her husband Raoul. Until she saw the phantom. With another girl. She was shocked. How could he move on so fast? The girl glared at her through the black mask. She was definatesly beautiful almost too beautiful to be real. The corsetted dress showed off te curves she owned. Christine felt jealous. She had hoped this wouldn't have happened. She left Raoul's side and marched over to this girl and the Phantom. "Hello. My name is Countess Vicomte d Chagny, but you can call me Christine," she said studying the girl. "Hello," the girl said. The phantom just glared. His hand was snaked firmly around this girls waist, resting his hand right below her breast. "Phantom," she called. His glared hardened. "Yes Countess?" he replied slowly trying to control his anger. Luckily, Raoul showed up before anything else could be said. "Lets go," he said feasting his eyes on the beautiful girl in black and red. His persistant tug weakened as he studied her body. He gave up whe. He looked at her face of an angel. "Lets go love," Erik said to Ashley, whipping her around. When they were at the top, the girl shot back one last warning glance to Christine. She shivered. Once again, Erik wrapped his cape around her and they where at the base of the staircase again. He let her into the boat and tied it up once they landed on the shore. "I'm sorry," he said pulling Ashley into his chest. He lifted her chin and kissed her. He carried her to the bed and sat her down. "Stay with me tonight," she said. "Okay," he said, leaving her to change her clothes. She called him once she was done. She lied in the bed and waited. Soon he came in a loose shirt revealing his chest and black pants. He crawled in with her. He smiled and she took off his mask. He kissed her gently, wrapping his strong arms around her. She slowly drifted to sleep in her Phantoms arms... Erik sighed. Their time together was almost up. Unless she returned to him, she would never see him again. He could only hope that their love was strong enough to withstand the test of time. Literally. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley woke up with Erik by her side, playing in her hair. He smiled when their eyes met. "Good morning," he said. She kissed him and said good morning back. "No lessons today. For one, you've learned everything I can teach you and secondly, today is your final day with me," he said. Ashley's mouth dropped. "No, love! I want to stay here," she cried into his shirt. "You've recieved my guidance and now it is time to move on," he said sadly. "But I love you Erik! I'm not leaving," she said firmly. He placed on his mask. "I love you more than you can imagine, but I can't change the fact that you're from the future," he said. She cried more into his shirt. He kissed her, shushing her immeadiately. He crawled on top of her and hovered there. He began to undo her nightgown. She opened her eyes from kissing him. "Its time," he said, pulling off his shirt. She shivered under his touch. Right before he could slip off her nightgown, he paused. "No matter what happens, I will always love you," he kissed her neck then disapearred. Ashley opened her eyes. She was in her room. In her pjs. Alone. Without Erik. She weeped and got up. A few days had passed, but no one seemed like they missed her. Driving to school, she thought about him. She parked her car. Justin greeted her with a kiss. She was shocked. He was een more shocked to see his. Girlfriend in all black with a ruby necklace. "Are you okay?" he said, concerned. She shrugged. "Just ready for tryouts" she said nonchalantly. He sighed. The day breezed by. Soon tryouts where dawning on her. She sang her heart out. People where in disbelief. She got Christine. Justin was the Phantom and Joshua was Raoul. No surprise there. The days just bleeded into each other. Without Erik she wad miserable. She's turned emo. People would whisper, but she'd just shrug and move on. She tracked down that woman whom she had met before her time travel. She laughed in her face. Everynight she would come home ad just cry here eyes out. She felt usless. She hopes she could see her lover again. Meanwhile, Erik was searching for a way that he could see her again. He visited the local pyscic and she told him that something like an article of clothing or jewelry has to be adorned by her. He thought back to the past few months. "Thats it!" he exclaimed, running back to his lair. He picked up the box that held the ruby heart and opened it. It wasn't there. He smiled and opened his book of magic. He chanted something, then felt as if he was being taken away to another time. He opened his eyes and he was in a theatre. He glanced from the balcony. There she was. She was warming up. A guy hugged her. Anger flared up inside of him. She shrugged out if his embrace. She ran onstage when the director called her name. A familiar tune rang from her throat. "Think of Me" was the one. He smiled, bit noticed that her voice was weaker. He needed to show himself to her. Before she gave her innocence to him, she had disappeared. He felt abandoned. She finally finished practice and drove herself home. She went up to her room and sobbed. He climbed up to her room and knocked on her window. She sighed and cane to the window. She opened it. He covered her mouth before screaming. He pulled her out onto the balcony. She embraced him. "Erik! I thought I'd lost you!" she cried into his shoulder. He laughed. "I thought the same way. Well I guess it wasn't time yet for us," he smiled. She clutched onto his body like he was going to disapear from her again. She opened her window and crawled in. Erik waited patiently outside. She smiled to herself. "Come on in babe," she said to him. He crawled in. She was sitting on her bed. Her green eyes sparkled when he came into view. Ashley pulled him to her. He kissed her passionately. He laid down next to her. A small smile spread over her garnet lips. "I've missed you too much," she said. His soft hand stroked her gently. "I almost went insane," he said kissing her roughly this time. He traced his tounge along her lips, leaving a trail of fire wherever it went. After a while, they slowed down. The kissing slowed but still kept the heat. When she pulled away, she couldn't peel her eyes off Erik. She ran her fingers through his thick, soft, black hair. "Come back with me," he said. "I have a family here though," she sighed. He looked at her gently. "I understand. Then come back with me after the performance," he said, smiling. "That sounds great," she said. He pulled her up and embraced her against his body. "I need you," he said, kissing her neck. "And I need you, Erik," she smiled. "Then it's settled," he smiled. She turned and kissed him. "Say you love me," she sang. "You know I do," he sang back, then they sang together. "Love me, that's all I ask of you," they sang. He kissed her forehead. "See you in a month," he said leaving her through her window. Her mother came in. "Whats all this so singing?" she said. "Oh I was practicing with the cd," she smiled. Her mother nodded. "Well it's time to go to bed. Goodnight," she said. "Night Mom," she grinned and fell asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks of rehersal practically flew by. The night of the play was coming up. Erik was saving his energy for that night. He laid out his best tux and mask. Justin didn't understand why Ashley was acting so wierd lately. She never kissed him back or even texted him back. He was getting tired of it. Ashley was just counting the days until the performance that would change her life. She smiled broadly in the mirror, thinking of Erik. She spun around in the mirror of the department store at beautiful gowns for prom. She finally decided on a deep red one. She of coarse going with Justin, she figured one dance wouldn't hurt, but she wasn't gunna be there. Well she was, but the next night she wouldn't. She purchased the dress and left the store. She drove to the theatre where dress rehersal was. She slid into her first costume. After warming up in it, she put on the pointe shoes that went with the outfit. She danced beside Viky who was Meg. They kept practicing. She sang Think of Me in her new gala costume. After that she sang Angel of music. Justin came out and sang The Mirror. She followed him, "hypnotized" and continued to sing. She just hoped this would soon be Over with. Her mind left the theatre and drifted to Paris. She thought of Erik and her sitting together on the organ bench, talking quietly about their futures and the music they would make together. Every once and a while, she would hit a note the way christine did and he would become very quiet- a far cry from the anger he used to show her. One time she sang a tidbit from All l ask of you, and he struck her to the ground. He crawled back and cursed her. But after she got to know him and he warmed up to her, things went more smoothly. Her heart yearned for him. Practice went by quickly when she did this. She finally went home and went to sleep. At the performance, she sang well and got many roses, but the one rose that she was searching for wasn't there. The next night was understudy night, so she got a night off. She was getting ready for senior prom. She slid into her deep scarlet dress. Sliding on the black heels, she glanced in the mirror and sighed. 'One more night,' she said to herself, answering the door. She faked a smile to Justin. He grabbed her hand and smiled. "You... Look erm," he stuttered. "Bad eh?" she said darkly. "Different... In a beautiful way though.," he said confused. She smiled a seductive smile. Not for him. "I know," she said walking to the door of his car. He opened the door and got in on his side. He drove to the school. The dance was nice and they had a few nice chats. He walked her home. "Thanks, I had fun," she said. He took her hand. "Not a problem," he leaned in and kissed her. Before she could contest, his lips were already hooked on hers. She eased into the kiss and realized she actually like it. A safe feeling wrapped around her and warmed her heart. She began to kiss him back. He smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled him closer to her. The warmth she felt in her heart was now spread all over her body. Her heart was beating extra fast. When he pulled away, they were both breathless and wanting more. "Wow," they both said, making Ashley blush. He just smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good night," he said, giving her one last embrace. "Good night," she called after him in the night. When she got up to her room and changed, her ruby heart felt like it weighed heavy on her heart. She shouldn't have kissed him- even more enjoyed it that much. She glanced in the mirror and felt guilty for kissing Justin. Her heart was still Erik's. But how could she feel safe in Justin's arms? Didn't she feel safe in Erik's? She felt passion, protection, and the purest of love Erik embraced her. When she crawled into her bed, she sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of that kiss. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was Saturday, the final day of Phantom to be preformed. Ashley smiled and got together a small bag of things. Her violin and music were amoung these things. Erik was preparing not just himself, but the entire lair for her arrival. She was about to turn nineteen. Her birthday was in late May. Then he thought for a minute- she should graduate before he takes her back. Basically, she would go without the pain. She'd say goodbye and leave her time forever to be with Erik. He felt selfish for taking her away from a world where she could succeed in so nicely. From a family who actually loved her. But she didn't care. She loved him and that's all that mattered... Or did it? When Ashley pulled into the theatre, she walked into the dressing room. It was 5:00 and the show started at 6:30. She let them place her hair in 'Christine' curls and got into her first outfit. She could hear the audience right outside the curtain. Someone spun her around. She was being kissed. When she pulled away, she was looking into the eyes of Justin. He smiled kissed her cheek. "You'll do amazing," he said, walking off into the darkness. Ashley smiled to herself. The curtain was opened as the overture was being played. She smiled and went to her place. She flew down stairs and began to dance in pointe. She sang and swapped outfits. Soon the first act was over. She ran into her dressing room and allowed people to attack her hair and makeup and costume. She soon was in her baby pink ball gown. She glanced at the crowd. They where staying. She looked up and into the rafters for any sign of Erik. She sighed and went out for Act two. Erik tied the black ribbon around the red rose. He attached a note explaining what he was doing. He fixed his tie and coat and headed off. Ashley finished the second act. She went into her dressing room after recieving many complements and flowers, and found it. A single red rose tied with a black ribbon with a note attached with his seal. She broke the seal and read the note. It read: Dearest Ashley, I am giving you an oppurtunity to graduate from you academy before you return with me. Of you decide that returning with me isn't exactly what you want, then we can reevaluate our priorities and think it through. I miss you enormously and will be patiently awaiting you in your room tonight. With Love, Your Phantom P.S. You sang beautifully tonight. I am extremely pleased. Ashley smiled and folded up the letter. She sighed and pulled in into her chest. She took pictures of everyone and with all her friends and family since she would be leaving them for ever. Justin came up and spun her around. "You were amazing!" he cried. Ashley smiled and said thank you and left for her room and Erik. She pulled up and rushed up to meet him. He was sitting on her bed when she walked in. She squealed and he caught her in his arms. He kissed her hair and laughed at her reaction to him. She held onto him tightly, never wanting him to disappear again. He began to kiss her roughly and she sat in his lap facing him. She unbuttoned his shirt and he unbuttoned hers. When they were both off, a knock at the door came. "I've gotta go now. I'll see you in May. I love you," he said kissing her cheek. Tears filled her eyes. "No- take me with you!" she said, crying, but was too late. He was gone in a flash. She looked over on her nightstand. His mask was there. His clothes where gone. She put back on her shirt and looked in the mirror. She picked up the Mask in her hand and held it to her heart. She then answered the door. She chatted with her mom. Her mind never left Erik. She said goodnight to her family then walked slowly up to her room. She looked at the mask and put it in the cabinet of hers. When she closed it she felt the excitement finally set in. She would be with Erik forerver in less than two weeks. She fell asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was a Monday. Ashley awoke refreshed and happy. She glanced at the clock and noticed that she wad running a tad late. She shrugged and pulled on some jeans and a t shirt. The rose lay on her desk, unfaded. She smelled it and sighed. Senioritus was sinking into her skull. She went into her barthroom and decided to French braid her hair. She did that then grabbed her backpack and purse. Her parents were already at work. She put the keys in the ignition and drove to the school parking lot. Justin was waiting for her in the usual spot. He didn't bug her anymore. To be honest, she was actually growing fond of him. If she hadn't met Erik, she might've just been in love. Justin was a great looking guy. He had blue eyes with sideswept dirty blonde/light brown hair. He could sing like nobody's business and he had amazing kisses. He genuinely cared for her. All the girls in the school wanted him, but that never crossed his mind. He only had eyes for one girl. Ashley sighed and pulled up. He was leaning up against his car smiling at her. Ashley actually smiled back. She felt warmth spread over her body. Her head used to scream at her not to feel like that, but that had been muted after prom. She opened the door and he embraced her. He kissed her lips so softly and wrapped his arm around her waist. She got her purse and bag out of the car. He helped her with her things. She slid her hand into his and felt him squeeze it. Everything would've been perfect. Except for one thing. She was in love with Erik. Justin didn't know that after they graduated, his girlfriend would leave him for a man in the late nineteenth century. As far as he was concerned, they were both going to UCLA to study music. What the future held from their was unforseeable. The week went by slowly as if it were taunting Ashley. Finally, graduation came. She was on a vacation in France with her family for a week. The Eiffel tower was beautiful and all the buildings were too. The theatre wasn't nearly as beautiful as it was. She did, though feel at home. She brought her things for the time travel. They were about to go on tour of the place, when the tour guide got sick. He asked if we could wander around the opera house. Ashley knew that place like the back of her hand. She walked by herself in the corridors. She walked down the stairs to the vaults of the theatre. Justin flew down the same stairs following her. He was vacationing with them. He wanted to be alone with her for a moment... When Ashley got to the lake, she waded through it. She didn't care if she got wet. After what seemed like hours wading throughout the lake, she came to the landing. Sitting on the shore was he. She grinned and waded faster to him. His welcoming smile only fueled her legs into walking faster. Finally, she reached the shore. He picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her tenderly. "Finally you are here with me," he smiled wider and pulled something out of his pocket. "Happy birthday," he said. She kissed him. "Thank you," Ashley said, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. He dropped to one knee suddenly "Ashley, when I first met you, i was broken into a million pieces Within the year we spent together, you fixed that heart and loved me You gave me what I most needed Acceptance and love. Een when I abused you physically and emotionally, you still loved me and helped me realize not only I could live without Christine, but I couldn't live without you. So finally I ask you this: would you make me the luckiest man in the world and be mine forever?" he said, pleading. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. Right as she opened her mouth to answer, a male voice rang out throughout the lair. "Ashley! What are you doing?" Justin said, wading through the water. Erik stood up and wrapped his arms protectively around Ashley. "Really? You had to come in then?" he said, placing the ring back in his pocket. He let go of her and walked down to Justin. Ashley shuddered. She could hear the anger in Erik and could see it in his eyes. 


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing, proposing to my girlfriend?" Justin yelled. "Your? Your? I've loved her for almost a year and a half, but you wouldn't understand," Erik hissed. "I've loved her since my freshman year!" Justin retorted. "Justin stop!" Ashley yelled. He marched up to her. "Who is this man?" he asked. Ashley stayed quiet. "Tell me," he said, impatiently. Still zip. Anger bubbled up inside. "TELL ME!" he screamed. "He is the one whom holds my heart fully," she said simply. "What in the hell does that mean?" he said confused. Ashley slowly explained what had happened. Erik came back to Ashley's side. He wrapped his arm around her. Justin looked down. "I feel stupid now," he said. Ashley picked up his chin. "You are a perfect guy. But not perfect for me," she said, kissing him passionately. When they pulled away, she was breathless. "Choose him," Erik said, softly, fading into the background. He sat down and wept. Ashley was torn. Justin held onto her hand. She glanced at him and kissed him once more. "Tell my family I love them," she said. "And that I'll visit soon." A tear ran down his cheek. He nodded. "And thank you," she said again and waved to him goodbye. He sulked off. Ashley turned on her heel and walked to Erik, who was sobbing on the floor. She squatted down next to him and lifted his chin. She wiped a tear and began to sing "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you," she sang. He stood up and sang with her. "Share each day with me. Each night, each morning," he kissed her. "Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me- that's all I ask of you," they sang finally. He slid on the ring and whisked her back to the lair in his time. He placed his things down and picked her up. He placed her on the bed. She snuggled in the covers and felt him get in. His arms wrapped around her. And he sighed. "I love you," he said into her neck. She smiled. "I love you too," she said and allowed sleep to take over her thoughts. Erik smiled to himself. Finally he was chosen by the one he loved. 


End file.
